Technical Field
The invention relates to a display panel, in particular to a display panel having high reliability.
Related Art
As the progressive of technology, flat display panels are widely applied to various fields. Because it has advantages of compact volume, low power consumption, and non-radiation, it gradually replaces traditional CRT (cathode ray tube) display device and applies to various electronic products, for example, mobile phone, portable multimedia device, notebook computer, LCD (liquid crystal display) TV or LCD monitor, etc.
Taking LCD device for example, the LCD device includes a display panel and a backlight module. The display panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between both the substrates. During manufacturing the conventional display panel, for example, sealant is applied to the periphery of the TFT substrate, and the liquid crystals are injected into the space formed by the sealant. Then, the TFT substrate is attached correspondingly to the color filter substrate in vacuum environment and the sealant is solidified to obtain an LCD panel.
Because numerous enterprises have entered the market of LCD device, this market is very competitive. Therefore, each enterprise is determined to enhance display quality and reliability thus raising competitiveness and increasing its market share.